This disclosure relates generally to a musical instrument, and more particularly to a musical instrument that is capable in generating various musical notes or tones and also functions as a straw.
Musical instruments, such as percussion instruments, wind instruments, and string instruments, are well known. In particular, musical instruments operate by producing a vibration that can be perceived by a human ear as an audible sound and interpreted as a musical note or composition. In order to produce a musical note, the musical instrument must be able to produce a vibration and sometimes amplify the vibration. All musical instruments have a sound generating mechanism that is capable of producing musical notes. For example, a drum head may be struck to produce a vibration or a string may be plucked to produce a vibration. Although such instruments are known, learning how to play and master such instruments can be a time consuming and frustrating endeavor. Further, some musical instruments are very large and are difficult to move from location to location. This may reduce the ability of a musician to practice the instrument. Other musical instruments are very expensive and may not be rented due to their expense. The expense of the instrument may hinder a musician from learning to play the instrument. In view of this, there is always a need to develop a musical instrument that is easy to learn how to play, inexpensive, and of a compact design.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with prior musical instruments. Moreover, the present disclosure is related to a musical instrument that can be easily manipulated or played to produce various musical notes. The musical instrument of the present disclosure is also simple to learn how to play due to the size of the musical instrument and the nature of the musical instrument. The present disclosure is also directed to a musical instrument that also functions as a straw to drink through the musical instrument.